stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
515: Deforestator
Deforestator, A.K.A. Experiment 515, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to level entire forests. His one true place is creating wooden idols. He first appeared just before Jumba created 627, when Stitch started bragging about how easily he catches experiments (catching Deforestator in two minutes). He helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel in "Shoe", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Appearance Deforestator is a big purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with dark purple markings on his arms, long blade-like claws on his front paws and a blade-like neck. Special Abilities Deforestator can spin into a razor-sharp tornado that can cut through most substances. His claws and neck can function like a chainsaw, allowing him to spin at high speed, and he can fly. Much like Richter, Deforestator can only speak Tantalog. ''Stitch! Deforestator made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel was about to use him for another plan, but called it off after developing a temporary "soft side". Because of that, he didn't really do anything during the episode. Gallery 515 pod.png|Deforestator's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m25s227.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h25m35s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h25m59s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m33s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h30m07s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m08s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h29m36s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h29m43s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m18s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m31s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m02s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m20s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m28s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m34s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m37s192.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h28m25s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m43s241.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h28m39s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m19s99.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h15m05s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-13h56m17s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h39m17s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m01s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-13h56m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h52m02s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h36m52s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h14m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m34s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m41s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m15s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m35s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m21s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m50s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m55s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m58s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m21s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h40m36s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m32s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m59s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m04s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m27s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m34s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m57s128.png ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-23-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-25-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-01.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-27-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-42-57.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-24.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-52.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-44-22.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-45-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-06.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-25.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-18.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-02.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-45.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-01.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-18-47.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-41.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-59.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-22-40.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-24-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-26-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-28-43.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-30-44.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-14.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-48-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-39.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-51-24.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-29.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-31-08.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-48.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-01.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-44.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-37-00.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h37m22s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Deforestator.jpg 515anime.png|Deforestator disguised as a punk in Stitch! anime panes75.jpg Trivia *Deforestator is not referred to by his new name at any point in his debut, but his name is mentioned in "Ploot". *Deforestator's pod color is white. *His number was also given to Splodyhead (in "Slushy") and Ploot, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Deforestator is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 515 Primary function: Deforestator". *Deforestator's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males